Setsuna Meiou
Setsuna's strong point is offering guidance to others around her and as a Sailor Senshi, she's been known to take extreme risks to prevent the world from going into chaos. In her spare time, considering that she lives at the Hinata Girls dorm, she does a bit of light reading to past the time by. Setsuna finds it to be very comforting, and educational depending on the book that she is reading. Sometimes novels, other times, academic related books for she is, after all using her new-bound freedom to work on building a stable life for herself. Besides, not all the time does she have to train, fight and guard the Time Space Door. Setsuna loves making tea, more specifically, green tea as it is very soothing and relaxing as well as healthy for the body. She has some good cooking skills, able to prepare a decent and tasty meal for herself and anyone else who may stop by to visit her at her home for a little while. Though she may not look it, Setsuna does have some excellent battle skills both outside and off the battlefield. Just because she has spent most of her life in once place, doesn't mean she can't kick butt. She has been known to confuse her enemies by combining two of her attacks into one to make a much stronger attack. Her combined two attacks are powerful enough to be considered an instant kill attack so she avoids doing this unless she really has to and it is necessary. Setsuna does not like cockroaches. Any roach of any kind, Setsuna cannot absolutely stand it. She immediately has to grab something to kill it because she can't stand to look at it after seeing it for at least a split second. She will freak out if one actually crawls on any part of her body. Also, while Setsuna gives out great advice to others around her, not just to the other Senshi, she has a hard time taking what she tells others and apply it to herself. She focuses so much on the well-beings of others that she sacrifices her needs and wants in order to see that others are happy. Because she spent so much time guarding the Time Space Door, she never really had much of a chance to live her life out like the others have. All she's ever known is fighting to protect the flows of time and the people of Earth. The closest thing to relationships she's ever had is friendships and nothing beyond that. No romance or anything as her main duty was always to guard the Space Door. In fact, while not known to the others, she dislikes guarding the door twenty-four seven but does it because it is part of her duty, only with Queen Serenity's permission has she been allowed to leave her post. And because she's the Guardian of Time and her powers are connected to that of time, if she died completely, time and everything as we know it would be destroyed and cease to exist (something which can be avoided but it is not exactly stated anywhere as to how). History Sailor Moon R : Setsuna Meiou transforms into the reformation fighter, Princess Sailor Pluto. She has been in charge of guarding the Gates of Time with her key shaped Garnet Rod as well as possessing and owning the belt of keys that enables not only herself but others as well to travel through time. She was also part of the Council of Crystal Tokyo being second in command next to Queen Serenity at the time when it comes to making decisions as par the rules set by her and the others on the council. It was often that Setsuna disobeyed the orders of the council which has resulted in her death numerous of times. But she was always reborn, thanks to the Senshi curse, for each time she was reborn after dying or haven been killed, something was always taken from her. : But doing it never seemed to work whatsoever when it came to her for she usually gained what was taken from her back. Her existence wasn't originally known to any of the other Sailor Senshi but this is because it is forbidden for anyone to know of her and the Time-Space Door. For if either one is seen, the penalty is usually death. An example of such an action is when Setsuna almost killed Usagi Tsukino who was in her fuku as Sailor Moon because she assumed the young girl to be a threat and plus she was hidden by the fog which was the cause of the woman making such a mistake. It was Chibi-Usa who brought her, Minako Aino (Sailor Venus) and Mamoru (Tuxedo Mask). She also attacked Minako and Mamoru as well, nearly killing them but luckily Chibi-Usa was there to stop her and inform her of who they were. : It was Chibi-Usa that gave her the nickname 'Puu' which kind of stuck anytime the child was around her, for she revered the woman to be more of a mother figure than Usagi herself. She acts as Chibi-Usa's guardian, addressing her by the title of 'Small Lady' and would contact her through her Luna-P item. At first glance, Setsuna may seem like such a cold and unforgiving person, but in reality she is very kind, sweet and generally misunderstood due to her lack of interaction with other people because she was never allowed to leave her post from guarding the door without permission. She has a soft spot for children, especially Chibi-Usa, whom she has a very strong affection for. But her duties make it so that she is unable to be around the child all the time which is why the Luna-P is used for a source of communication whenever she needs advice, words of comfort or just wants to see Setsuna by pressing the nose of the sphere and Setsuna appears in one of the eyes. Sailor Moon S : It wasn't until the search for the three talismans came about that Setsuna was allowed to live her post as per Queen Serenity's request to help the Outer Senshi on Earth. She was originally not born with her own present reincarnation, instead, she created a civilian identity for herself as an adult and still older than all of the other Senshi, and enrolled herself into Keio University as a student studying Physics. It was also known that Mamoru Chiba, Motoki Furuhata and Reika Nishimura also attended this very same university as well. After finding the three talismans, it was discovered that the first two were found to be in the hearts of Haruka(Sailor Uranus)and Michiru (Sailor Neptune),but the third was found to be in Setsuna herself. Setsuna's talisman was the Garnet Orb that sat atop of the Garnet Rod that she owned. Her life and pure heart were not in danger though. She was aware of Michiru and Haruka the entire time being the owners of the other two talismans. However, once the three talismans were joined together to form the Holy Grail. If it were to be in the hands of the true Messiah, the universe would be in peace for eternity. If the Grail fell into the hands of Evil,the universe would be plunged into the 'Silence',or the end of the universe. Usagi, as Sailor Moon managed to keep Eudial from taking it which allowed the young heroine to transform into Super Sailor Moon. : It was from that point, their enemies become stronger and the fight to protect Earth and its people grew more and more massive. Setsuna didn't associate with the younger Senshi much, mostly staying around Haruka and Michiru who were against Chibi-Usa's friendship with Hotaru Tomoe who they felt to be evil. Though Setsuna felt differently when it came to the other girl and mostly encouraged Chibi-Usa to continue to be friends with her. During the final battle against Pharaoh 90, it was revealed that Hotaru was not only inhabiting the evil entity known as 'Mistress 9' but the spirit of the Sailor Senshi of Destruction, Sailor Saturn. But Setsuna was not around to see the end of the battle due to the simple fact that she used her forbidden power to stop time. In fact, this was one of two times she'd used this power. The first time was when Prince Dimande took the two Silver Crystals from Black Lady and tried to touch them to one another. Doing this would cause the destruction of everything, because the Crystals of the past and future must never meet. Sailor Pluto stopped time to prevent it from happening, and Usagi then removed the Crystals from Dimande's hands. When time resumed, Sailor Pluto died, which triggered Black Lady's reversion to Chibi-Usa as well as her first transformation into Sailor Chibi Moon. : And the second time was when she, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus were in their helicopter trying to bypass the barrier set up by Mistress 9 around Mugen Gakuen. As they were approaching the star-shaped opening at the top of the barrier, Mistress 9 sent a horde of Daimons to stop them, and the helicopter was surrounded and destroyed. At the moment of the explosion, however, Sailor Pluto stopped time and allowed Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to escape and fall to the roof of the building below. When time resumed, the helicopter was blown to shreds with Sailor Pluto still inside, resulting in her temporary death. Which was why she didn't stick around to see the ending result where Super Sailor Moon went into the core of Pharaoh 90 and defeated him along with saving Hotaru who was reincarnated into a young baby. Sailor Moon Stars : She resurfaces later to Hotaru's father Souichi Tomoe, announcing that she has arrived to take the child with her for the world was in danger yet again by an enemy the other Senshi believed to be defeated, Queen Nehelenia. She appears before Haruka and Michiru, using her Dead Scream attack to shatter the Mirror Paredri that was attacking the two of them. At the same time, she was also holding baby Hotaru in her arms, informing them that the time when they will need her power was approaching. As the Mirror Paredri reassemble from the shards, and while Sailor Pluto sets Hotaru down in the bushes, Haruka and Michiru transform into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. The three Senshi fight the Mirror Paredri, but they get outnumbered as the creatures only multiply from the fragments as they are shattered. Sailor Pluto, struggling with a Mirror Paredri, helplessly watches in horror as another one exposes her claws, preparing to tear Hotaru apart. As soon as she tries to touch Hotaru, however, she is disintegrated by an energy sphere that forms around Hotaru, and the Saturn symbol appears on the baby's forehead. The three Outer Senshi find themselves floating together, wrapped in energy ribbons of their Senshi colors; they sense the birth of a new power as the symbols of their respective planets appear on their foreheads, in a fashion similar to Hotaru's. A stream of light goes through them upwards, simultaneously transforming them back into their Senshi forms. With their new-found powers, they destroy the Mirror Paredri for good using World Shaking, Deep Submerge, and Dead Scream. : Standing on the edge of the now-clear rooftop, the Outer Senshi wonder who this new enemy is. They turn around to see Hotaru, who appears to have rapidly grown from a baby into a small child. Sailor Pluto and the others later arrive to help out the other Senshi from the very same creatures that were attacking them, marking the first time that they all worked together as a team to combine their powers in order to allow Usagi to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon to defeat the creatures. But not even that fight was over for they were all used Sailor Teleport to go after Usagi whom was adamant at saving Mamoru (whom she was in love with at the time). However, their travel was intervened by Queen Nehelenia who separated the Senshi from each other and Setsuna ended up with Minako through what appeared to be empty ruins. They were trying to avoid the Mirror Paredri that kept appearing around every corner. They find themselves on the edge of a deep ravine, with only a narrow, rickety bridge offering a path across. Sailor Pluto says that she will hold off the enemies while Sailor Venus crosses to the other side. She says that Sailor Venus, as a leader, is more important, and someone has to protect their princess. Sailor Pluto attacks the Mirror Paredri, and Sailor Venus hesitantly starts across the bridge. : But she runs back to help Sailor Pluto who was being overpowered by the Mirror Paredri creatures, she distracts them long enough to grab Pluto and the both of them make their way across the bridge but the ropes snap and the two are dangling from the edge with Venus holding onto Pluto's hand. She used her Venus Love-Me Chain to keep them from falling but when the both of them look it, they see was is originally a clone of Queen Nehelenia taking hold of the other end of the chain, releasing it and causes both Senshi's to fall into two mirrors. Pluto, long with the other Senshi, are later freed from their mirror entrapment, thanks to Usagi and they once again combine their powers allowing her to permanently transform into Eternal Sailor Moon, and then using her powers to give Nehelenia the life she always wanted by sending her back to her childhood and start her life all over again. Plot Queen Ria's Rein & The Sailor Senshi Debate : After that, things seemed to return to normal, with Setsuna having returned to her post guarding over the Time-Space Door. But that didn't last very long, for she was allowed, once again to leave and go to Tokyo, Japan once again, taking up residence in the Hinata Sou girls dorm. There, she made it a point to unite the Senshi together again to fight against their new enemy. For once again, the worlds fate hangs in the balance as a new Senshi child is being born. Princess Jasmine's child. And being in the future around the Council Setsuna has had plenty of training which has evolved her to her final level of Senshi transformation, which is why she'd begun training a few of the Senshi when she got settled in. : She was aware of the fact that the other council members were rushing Jasmine to hurry up and decide sometime soon what to do with her life. And Setsuna, of course, felt that to be unfair. She lifted the given ultimatum, allowing the young Senshi to live her life as she pleases with whomever she chooses to love. She immediately warned Jasmine, who told the others about their new enemy and how they would be after the first Sailor Senshi born in many generations. Though doing so, caused major distancing between the Senshi even more. Feeling that they had to be obligated to evolve. In the process of this, she'd also met someone by the name of Rico Sanchez, falling in love with him even though because of her actions in the past she was forbidden to find love and have a family. : But that didn't stop her and eventually Rico found out about her being a Sailor Senshi. She protested to him getting involved with her but the man was stubborn. So much like herself in a way. In the mean time, she during her stay at the Hinata Sou Inn, she shared with the other Senshi that she was going to try and change things for the better for the lives of Sailor Senshi everywhere. And it began which some that have address the other council members have called the 'Sailor Senshi's Rebellion'. For their actions, this caused a disturbance in the partially balanced laws and systems that Senshi had to go by. And because the first ever awakened Senshi have joined Setsuna's side in hopes of fixing things for the better, other Sailor Senshi have begun to realize that they too want to be free to live how they choose. Of course doing so, meant Setsuna had to betray those on the council that was for how the way things were now. : She'd gone back to the future to address the council members about the appearance of two girls by the names of Nutmeg and Mizuki but only Mizuki went back to Crystal Tokyo and Nutmeg stayed behind with Hideki and Jasmine. But instead of facing the council, she faced against Queen Venus Lolita. They fought and Setsuna lost against her, sacrificing her freedom in order to bring change. She was eventually rescued by some of the Sailor Senshi in a rescue mission to come to her aid. However, she was returned to Earth, but she was rendered so weak, anytime she awakened, she immediately passed out and also, she lost her memories of ever being in love with Rico Sanchez. Though she wouldn't admit it outwardly, lately she's been feeling fed up with how things have gone so far. It's bad enough their enemy 'Queen Ria' as she so calls herself had terrorized them, turned one of their own against them, the Council of Crystal Tokyo, is still making things worse. An announcement about a Council Debate to decide who will be the new head of the Council and that person will be able to choose new members to replace the current ones. Many don't agree with this idea but Queen Serenity is stepping down and she's willing to give everyone a chance and hear their say before she makes a final decision. : The Council Debate ended in a big success and Setsuna was awarded the title as being the new head of the Crystal Tokyo Council. She also appointed Kayla Tsukino, Minako Aino, and Euphemia Ci Solaris to join her in trying to finally bring change while also giving some sense of relief to current Sailor Senshi as well as those in the future. Kayla has also been made the new Queen of the Moon Kingdom even though Euphemia stated in front of the entire meeting that she would become the new queen if there is no heir willing to take the throne. Setsuna knew of course that this was none other than Queen Venus Lolita's doing, lying to the poor girl about her heritage. But that doesn't mean she isn't curios as to who Euphemia is and how she became a Sailor Senshi. And so, as the months past, things got really busy, new rules have been brought to Setsuna's attention to add to the Council Laws, and many from other kingdoms have made motions of their own before the new Council. It took a while but everyone is slowly getting used to the new idea of the old members being replaced after so many years. Things were hective what with Queen Ria having been after Jasmine's baby and use its power for evil purposes. However, with all the training she'd done with the Senshi and others who were willing to help, they were able to defeat the evil woman. Though Usagi was present during the battle, she was not able to participate in fighting for her powers had yet to evolve at the time. : Given that Setsuna was more than welcome to train the girl, she still preferred to train on her own while also still having some trouble talking to all of her friends about what was bothering her. They were of course tired of the woman walking around either with a chip on her shoulder snapping at them for no reason or depressed but refused to talk about it. Setsuna had told them many times that they didn't need to be fighting amongst themselves. Especially since Ami had went and turned evil again but thankfully she was turned back to her normal self too and is now getting back up on her feet and becoming the old Ami that she used to be. As for Setsuna, she is slowly getting over missing Rico Sanchez, feeling a lot of regret that she didn't remember him until after he'd decided to leave the dorms. It's been a year and so many months now and none of them have had to worry about fighting any evil villains and their minions, which is a good feeling. These days, she buries herself into a lot of paperwork, having a lot of things to do that pertain to the council. So her hands are full and when she's not doing that, she's doing training sessions. But in her heart, she hopes that all of the Senshi come to terms with their issues with each other and start acting like friends towards one another. War in Britannia Kingom : Recently, the only bad thing that has happened was the death of Princess Euphemia Ci Solaris at the hands of the man known as Zero who is also the leader of the Haumean Faction that call themselves the Black Knights. They fight against Britannia and oppose any and all things they have done in regards to taking over their home and making it their own. Since Setsuna is the guardian of the Time Space Door, it is hinted that she knew that Euphemia's death was coming but wasn't allowed to say anything about it. Because it would involve changing the future and there are some things that should not be messed with. However, she did have to step foot over into the Britannia Kingdom to save Euphemia's close friend Nina Einstein from being taken into Britannian custody an executed for trying to blow up their kingdom and everyone in it with a bomb attached to a knightmare frame that she'd taken. Nina was grateful for the woman saving her life and asked Setsuna if she could take Euphemia's place on the Crystal Tokyo Council because she knew that's where she spent most of her time. Setsuna, not sure that it is a good idea, told her that she will think on it but does not mind helping her and guiding her during her path as a fellow Sailor Senshi. Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Pluto Planet Power, Make Up'' - Used this phrase to transform into Sailor Pluto. *''Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up'' - Used the Pluto Crystal to transform into Super Sailor Pluto. *''Princess Pluto, Make Up'' - Used the Black Gem Broach to transform into Princess Sailor Pluto. Costumes *'Sailor Pluto' - Sailor Pluto's dominant color was black (choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots), and her accent colors were garnet (tiara gem, earrings, and gem attached to choker) and dark maroon (bows, which were a much darker shade of brownish purple than her garnet accents and Saturn's bows). Her earrings were shaped like a thick downward-pointed arrow. Her collar did not have any stripes. Her choker had a garnet gem dangling from it. She was the only Senshi who did not have any shoulder pads before the Stars season. Her boots were similar to Moon's and Mercury's, in black with white borders. *Super Sailor Pluto''' - After the "Super" upgrade (Stars), some changes to her costume were made. Her earrings remained the same, her choker had a yellow star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, and the center of her front bow was a garnet heart. She had shoulder pads with translucent parts, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. *'''Princess Sailor Pluto - First off, when transformed, her hair has grown longer to the point it's practically down to her feet. Her choker was V-shaped and the center of her garnet-colored front bow was a grey five-pointed star. The gloves on her arms are gray and sheer, going all the way above the forearm. She has no tiara, instead, that is replaced with her planetary symbol of the planet Pluto on her forehead. She has black and gray wings on her back with red beads on them as well as a few that hang on the sides. No longer does she wear boots for once evolved, she is completely barefoot and black coils wrap themselves around her legs. The entire outfit is basically black and magenta and the design is an over the shoulder look on both sides. Powers & Attacks *'Black Gem Broach' '' - Since Setsuna has evolved into her final Senshi form, she shouts the following transformation phrase 'Princess Pluto, Make Up!'. Instead of using her Lip Rod, she gained a Black Gem Broach with her planetary symbol on it. While her outfit has changed, her transformation sequence, has not. Raising the gem broach above her head, she summons a large amount of spiral of silver energy circles around her entire body which is rushed upward and then crashed back down upon her. The Garnet Rod then appears and Setsuna, in full sailor fuku as Sailor Pluto, takes hold of it. Her lipstick appears as a swirl of pink bubbles brushing against her lips, and afterwards, she strikes a confident pose. *'Garnet Orb (manga)' - This is the item that was revealed to be Sailor Pluto's talisman which sat atop the Garnet Rod. It normally remained a part of the Rod, but Sailor Pluto is able to remove it at will and protect those around her by performing her new 'Garnet Shield' defense power, coupled with some other attacks she's gained. She is also still able to perform her 'Dead Scream' attack with it as well. *'Garnet Rod''' - Along with the Garnet Orb, the Garnet Rod was an item carried by Sailor Pluto. She primarily used the Garnet Rod to perform the attack Dead Scream (and new attacks), but it also functioned as a key of sorts to the Space-Time Door. Her talisman, the Garnet Orb, sat atop this Rod. Even in her civilian form, she would have access to the rod, summoning at will whenever she needed it to protect herself or others around her. *'Dark Dome Close (manga)' - A power that Setsuna has allowing her to be able to close the Time-Space Door from a distance. Using her Garnet Rod, she'd slam the bottom of it down hard on the ground and shout the power name, immediately closing the door. The last time she used this power was when she sealed off the link between Earth and Tau Nebula to prevent Pharaoh 90 from trying to return. This, however, was requested by Sailor Saturn. *'Dead Scream' - In order to perform this attack, Sailor Pluto raises the Garnet Rod into the air and a small whirlwind spun into being around the Senshi. Sailor Pluto says the attack name and the winds coalesced into the Garnet Orb, creating a glowing purple ball of energy. She spun once, holding the Rod, and then fired the energy at her target. *'Time Stop (taboo)' - This was the third and final taboo of Space-Time that Sailor Pluto had control over. It was also one of her forbidden powers. As explained by Queen Serenity, if Sailor Pluto used this power, it would result in time stopping for a short period, but it would either cost her life to do so or she would be punished for using it. However, she tries to avoid using it unless she REALLY has to. She has used this power at least twice, once to stop Prince Dimande from touching the two Silver Crystals together and the second to save Haruka and Michiru's lives. However, since new Crystal Tokyo Council Laws are being created, using this power, may not require her to be punished. However, she tries to avoid using it unless she REALLY has to. *'Chronos Typhoon (manga)' - Removing the Garnet Orb from atop of the Garnet Rod, Sailor Pluto would hold the orb out in front of her, calling out her attack's name which created a cyclone-like rush of energy that she would sent towards her target. *'Garnet Shield (new power)' - Like the name suggest, it's a shield which is generated by the use of the Garnet Orb that enables Pluto to protect not only herself but others around her but shielding them in a magenta colored dome. This power also can be used to trap enemies inside to keep them from trying to get away. Only she is able to break it. However, the only disadvantage to this is someone with different magical abilities where trapped into it, they could at best, manipulate the shield to redirect itself to a different person and trap them within it. Sailor Pluto doesn't necessarily have to be in the area for this to be done. The shield can last for about a good three to five hours at best. And of course, the shield can be broken, just depends on how strong her opposing opponent is as the shield cannot be broken so easily. *'Pluto Time Wrap (new power)' - Another of her hew powers which was gained with her new transformation. By holding out her hands in front of her, violet or sometimes black rings would shoot from her hand and wrap themselves around an enemy's body, freezing them in time to where they cannot move anything but their head. *'Belt Chain of Keys' - In her Senshi form she has a chain link silver belt that wraps around her waist with silver plated bejeweled keys of all shapes and sizes. They are used to open the doors to the gates of time. *'Senshi Dust' - This ability is what every Sailor Senshi gains when they evolve into their final forms. It's the power in their wings in the form of fairy dust that they can use, which allows them to remove any dark power from the body of another, return a person's memories only if they request it, heal wounds as long as they're not too severe, heal only certain types of disabilities such as: blindness, being unable to walk, anything that isn't life threatening. Since Setsuna is one of the three Senshi with this power that is forbidden to use it, at the time she was not exempt from punishment. With the new laws underway, the future for certain Senshi powers is unknown. Setsuna Gallery Sailor Pluto1.jpg|Setsuna as Sailor Pluto Ppluto.jpg|Setsuna as Princess Sailor Pluto Setsuna.jpg setsuna_meiou12.jpg pplutolight.png|Princess Sailor Pluto of Light pplutosound.jpg|Princess Sailor Pluto of Sound pplutowater.jpg|Princess Sailor Pluto of Water Appearance Setsuna is one out of two other Sailor Senshi who is very tall. Her height rivals with that of Haruka Tenou and Makoto Kino. She is 5'7'' ''with long straight deep emerald green hair that goes past her waist, stopping behind her thighs and her bangs cover her forehead partially, and she wears a bun in the back of her head, her skin complexion is bronze, giving off the vibe to many that she tans herself a lot, and deep magenta colored eyes. Her waist line is slender, although she has wide hips and an average bust size compared to the other girls. Her everyday attire consists of mostly wearing suits (skirt or pants) and formal dresses that are considered to be evening wear to most. Her most famously worn outfit is a lavender suit with a white V-neck long sleeved shirt with a red bow attached to the front, lavender long sleeved jacket and skirt that stops above the knees. Trivia *In the anime, the "aura" color of a Sailor Senshi was nearly always the dominant color of her fuku, but Sailor Pluto's color was sometimes black and sometimes purple. *Setsuna has been hit on by various amounts of characters but normally pays no attention to it. Her last love interest was Rico Sanchez and Nina Einstein confessed love to her because she was grateful for having been saved by her and not executed. Of course, Setsuna could not return Nina's feelings due to the simple fact that she is not a lesbian. However, it can be hinted that she gave the idea some thought after Nina's confession. *Setsuna was the first one to achieve her final Senshi form as Princess Sailor Pluto but there have been other Senshi reported around the world to have achieved their final forms before any of the main cast. *Setsuna had an inrequited love for King Endymion but never acted upon those feelings. *Setsuna was the only Solar System Senshi to invent a civilian identity for herself rather than have one before becoming a Senshi. ... Also See *Nina Einstein *Euphemia Ci Solaris *Minako Aino *Usagi Tsukino *Jasmine Tsukino *Michiru Kaiou *Hotaru Tomoe *Mamoru Chiba *Haruka Tenou *Chibiusa Tsukino *Sakura Ryuuga Lawliet *Sen Ryuuga Lawliet *Eishoin Ryuuga Lawliet